1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content playback apparatus, content playback method and storage medium for storing a content playback program, and is preferably applied to a case in which a user interface is provided to retrieve the user's desired piece of music content out of many pieces of music content, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a content playback device is here to stay: the content playback device stores many pieces of digital content, such as music and video, in a large-capacity hard disk and the like; the content playback device is also capable of acquiring the digital content from external servers through a high-speed network and the like; the content playback device plays back the piece of digital content specified by a user.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2004-356774 discloses a content playback device which displays rows of thumbnails each of which is associated with each piece of content after classifying them by content (media) type. This allows a user to easily select pieces of content.